Resin-based composite and restorative materials generally have very high cohesive strength, and accordingly are widely used in dentistry. Resin-based composite cements are utilized primarily for bonding of aesthetic appliances such as veneers, inlays, onlays, crowns, and bridges. Resin cements generally provide excellent physical properties such as high compressive and tensile strength and low wear resistance, and are often used for bonding in difficult indirect bonding situations such as non-parallel or short crown preps. Another important class of curable dental materials are water-based resin-modified ionically hardenable cements. Both the resin cements and resin-modified ionically hardenable cements come in a variety of colors. The cement color is often matched to the tooth color prior to using the cement. Over time, however, the color of the resin cement or resin-modified cement can change. As the cement color changes the presence of the aesthetic appliances becomes more apparent, which is aesthetically unacceptable. Certain additives to such compositions can improve color stability; however, some useful additives that improve color stability can increase the potential toxic and/or narcotic properties of these compositions. Thus, there is a need for compositions that are more medically acceptable.